The lonely Sun Princess
by wildflower1014
Summary: Among the different planets of the Silver Millennium there was one planet that had a princess who was alone and desperate to be apart of the royal court of the moon kingdom. Updated finally! Still pretty new at this so please don't be too harsh.
1. Prolouge

Prologue

It was the time during the Silver Millennium and everything was peaceful under the rule of Queen Serenity. During this time there was a princess that lived on the Sun alongside her mother, Queen Solaria. The Princess's name was Celest.

Celestria was happy most of the time. She loved her mother very much and her home on the Sun was peaceful. But she longed for more. She wanted to be a part of the court on the Moon but she knew that she could not. For it was forbidden for the people of the Moon and the people of the Sun to interact. The sun and the moon could never be in the sky at the same time or something terrible could happen. So instead of actually being able to go to the moon she would have to settle for looking at the royal family's magic mirror.

The mirror was able to view anyone or anything at any time. So she would have the mirror focus on certain people such as Princess Serenity, Queen Serenity's daughter. Or she would focus on the royal court, the other princesses of the solar system. Whenever she did this, it made her feel like she could be a part of that wonderful world. Celestria also wanted to be able to help protect the princess of the moon alongside the other princesses. They were also known at Sailor Senshi. They were girls with incredible fighting abilities with magical attacks.

One day while Celestria was doing some battling practice in the palace's gym she felt the ground shake underneath her. She ran to the throne room where her mother was.

"Mother what's going on?" Celestria asked in a panic stricken voice.

"Queen Beryl has launched an attack on the Silver Millennium kingdom and the Moon palace has been destroyed!" cried the queen.

"No, it isn't possible!" Shrieked Celestria "Why is the sun shaking then?"

"We were caught in the after wave effect of her dark energy." "I'm afraid that the sun is collapsing in on itself and becoming a star." Said the queen

"What are we going to do?"

"I have asked Queen Serenity to use her silver crystal to save you along with her daughter and her royal court by sending you all into the future to be reborn." "She has agreed to do so."

"But Mother, what about you? I don't want to go anywhere without you."

"I don't want to leave you daughter but this has to be, I'm sorry" Solaria replied as she started to contact Serenity giving her the go ahead to use the silver crystal.

Just then as Celestria was about to call out to her mother, a bright pink light engulfed her and encased her in a crystal and started to float in the air towards the earth along with the other people of the Silver Millennium. "Good bye my daughter" said the queen as she started to collapse.


	2. Chapter 1

forgot to mention that I don't own Sailor Moon but I do own this version of Sailor Sun. Please read and review but keep the reviews civil and no flaming.

* * *

Chapter 1

_ The wind was blowing her bangs into her eyes and she used her hand to move them out of her eye line. It was a bright, clear day on the sun planet. Celestria was sitting by the window in her room looking out at the lush green sky line. She heard the sound of a bird chirping in the trees by the castle._

The sound of chirping turned into the loud beeping sound of her alarm clock. She then lifted her arm onto the off button.

"Uhhh…" came from her mouth as she groggily got up. "What a nice dream." She said to herself as she got up.

The girl was around 5 foot 2, had brown hair down to her shoulders that she quickly put in her traditional hair style of a braid and had very bright brown eyes to match. She then rolled out of bed and made a dash to the bathroom where she took a shower and brushed her teeth. Afterwards she got dressed in her school uniform and went downstairs to have breakfast.

Breakfast was already on the table and consisted of scrambled eggs, toast, bacon, and juice. Her mother was sitting down nibbling on a piece of toast. "Well, good morning sleepy head." She said as she smiled at Celest. "Morning mom" Celest said smiling back at her along with a kiss on the cheek. "Sleep well?' asked her mother. "Yeah, pretty much" replied Celest.

Once she was done with breakfast she got up and put her dishes in the dishwasher and left to go to school. Since she lived so close to the school building she decided to walk there instead of taking the bus.

She was just about to round the corner to the school when all of a sudden a girl with two long blond pigtails crashed into herl

"Hey watch it!" screamed Celest

"Sorry! I'm kinda late to my first class and I was…" "By the way my names Usagi." Replied the girl.

"Whoa! Show down, it's alright." Celest said as she bent down to help Usagi pick up her books and papers. "The names Celest" She said with a smile on her face.

"Thanks for the help" said Usagi as she was handed the school supplies by Celest. She then ran at top speed to the school.

"Funny girl" thought Celest. "Although I feel like I know her from somewhere but, I know that's not possible."

Then she started off towards the school which thankfully, she made to it on time.

"Class, we have a new student joining our class," said the teacher, Ms. Hasigawa. "Please introduce yourself to everyone."

"Well, my name is Celest and I just moved here from the U.S. due to the fact that my dad was transferred thanks to his job." Celest said. "I'm 16 years old and I will be turning 17 in a few months."

"Alright Celest please take a seat next to Miss. Tsukino."

Afterwards Celest made her towards the desk and sat down next to Usagi. "Hello again" says Celest.

"Hi, sorry again about running into you." Usagi replied.

"Don't worry about it, no harm done" said Celest cheerfully. With that school continued slowly for Celest, who was bored most of the day listening to the teacher giving lectures on math and science. Once the lectures were done it was time for lunch.

Celest had brought her lunch that day so she decided to have lunch outside by herself under the shade of a big tree. She was just sitting there eating her lunch and reading a book about the solar system when suddenly Usagi walked up to her and asked if she would like to join her and her friends for lunch. She then agreed and followed her to their table.

"Celest these are my friends, Makato, Rei, Ami and Minako, guys this is my new friend Celest." She said this smiling.

"Nice to meet you" Replied Celest. Then she sat down next to Usagi.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Before the chapter officially starts, I would like to thank those two people who had reviewed my first two chapters. I would also like to say that I don't own the characters of Sailor Moon. I just own the character of the sun princess and this plot.

* * *

As Celest, Usagi and the other girls were sitting down, having lunch and giggling about the cute boys in their class, Rei was wondering about Celest. "Where do I know her from and why do I feel a strange aura from her?" she asked herself. She just sat there looking at Celest when suddenly she heard someone ask, "What's up Rei-chan?" It was Makato who was just noticing how Rei was staring at Celest.

"Nothing, I was just noticing how pretty Celest's hair braid was." Rei said, lying through her teeth.

"Thanks, I have it like this all the time; it's easy for me to do." Celest replied to Rei.

Celest then went back to eating her lunch. Rei, still wondering about Celest's strange energy aura, decided to tell the others about it once the school day was finished.

"By the way Rei-chan, I was wondering, how can you have lunch here if you go to a different school?" Minako asked Rei curiously. "Well, our school is being refurnished today so I have the day off and I _thought_ that you guys would like to have lunch with me" said Rei. "We do, we do" said Minako trying to appease the disgruntled Rei.

"At least some of us do," said Usagi quietly under her breath.

"What was that?" Shouted Rei

"Nothing" said Usagi sweetly.

"Usagi you can be such a meatball head!" Rei said in an annoyed voice.

"I told you not to call me that!" Shouted Usagi.

It was then that the tong war started, each girl sticking their tongs out at each other. "Come on girls, enough already!" Ami finally said. "Are they always like this?" asked Celest in a smiling, laughingly manner. "No, this is one of their good days," Said Makato.

"Very funny," Replied Usagi and Rei in unison. Once everyone settled down Rei suddenly felt that strange feeling again from Celest. "What is this feeling I get from her?" wondered Rei to herself. "It's so familiar though, like I felt it before maybe from the time of the Silver Millennium?" Afterwards the bell rang and everyone had to get back to class, except Rei of course who decided to go to the temple to do a fire reading to look for answers regarding Celest.

Once everyone was back in class, the day seemed to drag on and on for Celest, who just kept looking at the clock on the wall to see when the day would finally end. Once the bell rang, she sprang up from her desk and went for the door. Just then Celest heard someone say, "Would you like to meet with us later at the Crown, it's a fruit parlor that we usually hang out at." She looked back and saw that it was Usagi who asked her this.

"Umm, sure maybe around 5:00" Celest asked.

"Sure, that would be great!" Usagi said happily.

With that they both left for the day.

Later that day at Rei's temple, Rei was sitting in front of the fire shrine deeply gazing into it looking for answers about Celest. She started doing her chant to help her focus more on the fire reading. Once she starts to focus she starts to see images in the 

flames. She sees a bright shining planet and on that planet she sees a beautiful young girl looking out her window in a huge room. The girl looks sad and lonely. Beside the girl Rei sees a long oval mirror that has an image of the Moon princess showing on it.

Rei can't believe her eyes! She didn't think that there were any more princesses of the solar system besides her and her fellow senshi. She was wondering if this girl was Celest or some other girl that Celest knew. Once Rei was done with the fire reading was done she decided that she would talk to the others about this after the meeting at the crown parlor so not to alarm Celest if she shows up to meet them. She decided to then go to the Crown now that she was done and since it was getting closer to the designated meeting time.

The first person to arrive at the Crown was Ami, of course punctual as always. Once Ami got there Makato followed, then Minako, afterwards Rei, and last, naturally, was Usagi. Celest was already there though, sitting at a table by the front door. As everyone walked in she started to wave. Usagi smiled and waved back while saying to Celest, "Celest, I'm so glad that you could make it!"

"Me too, luckily I finished my homework early so my mom said I could come." She then got up to let everyone have a chance to sit down at the table and then she joined them. Just then Motoki walked up to the table and asked them what they all wanted to have.

While everyone was enjoying each other's company, Motoki approached them ready to take their orders. Usagi ordered her usual, a cheeseburger, French fries, and a chocolate shake. Ami ordered a tea; Rei ordered a soda along with Makato and Minako ordered a chocolate shake. Celest just ordered water.

"So Celest-chan, how do you like Japan so far?" Asked Ami. "Well, it's certainly different from Florida but I do like it just the same." "My dad works for a big computer company so he's pretty much busy most of the time so I rarely get to see him."

"You'll have to let us show you around sometime and see the sites," Said Minako. "I can show you where all the cute boys hang out." After she said that everyone else just sweat dropped, along with Celest.

"That's alright, you don't have to do that, and I'm fine." She replied to the blond with the bow in her hair.

The girls didn't know it then but across the parlor there was a woman with long brown hair staring at them. "I can't believe that those girls, those brats, are the Sailor Senshi" the woman told herself in a cold sounding voice. "They have no idea what's about to befall them." With that she got up and walked out the door and shimmered away.

A/n – how do you like that for an ending of a chapter? Please read and review and please, no flaming.


	4. Chapter 3

First off, I want to thank those of you who have read and reviewed my story. Second of all, Thank you for the input from now on I will try to be more detailed in my descriptions of the girls and the other characters. Third and finally, I do not own Sailor Moon or the other Sailor Senshi, just this version of Sailor Sun.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The woman that walked out of the parlor soon dissolved in mid air and then reappeared in a dark cavern outside of town. She then changed from being a petite woman with dark brown hair that came down to her shoulders to a woman whose around 5 foot 5, has dark green scaly skin, brightly glowing yellow eyes, sharp pointy teeth with her hair being a dark red color that is in one long braid flowing down her back. She was wearing a tight black halter top that showed off her midsection along with tight black leather pants that covered her long slender legs.

"I've returned, Aviva-sama," hissed the woman "and I found some information that you would be interested in."

She was speaking to a person that was sitting in a throne that was located in the shadows of the cavern. "Welcome back Morgana, what news do you have to report?"

"I was searching the realm for the energy aura of the Sun Princess as you commanded and I felt a small energy sources coming off of a young girl." Morgana replied as she was kneeling before her mistress.

"I want you to be absolutely sure about this before you do anything more." Mistress Aviva said as she was still sitting on her throne in the shadows of the dark cavern.

"Yes, Mistress Aviva." With that said Morgana stood back up and shimmered out of Aviva's sight. "Soon the dark one will be revived and with me at her side, we will be invincible!" Aviva thought to herself as she smiled wickedly.

**Back at the Crown Arcade**

"So Celest-chan, what do you think of Japan so far?" Makato asked with interest. "It certainly is different than living in Florida. For one thing in Florida it is mostly always sunny and warm, which I really do miss but it is nice here too." Celest said while having a sip of her drink. "I also miss my friends from back home but if I haven't of moved here I would never have met you guys would I?" She said with a grin.

"You're right, we're glad you moved here too." Replied Usagi. After that was said Celest told everyone that she had to go or her mom would throw a fit in wondering where she was. She then got up and left leaving the girls to themselves and their food.

"Usagi-chan, do you sense anything strange from Celest?" asked Rei cautiously.

"Umm….Nothing strange, just familiar, like I know her from somewhere." "Why, do you sense it too?"

"Somewhat, like I know her but I have never seen her before today." Said Rei. "We should probably speak to Luna about this, maybe we knew her during the time of the Silver Millennium."

"Right!" Replied the rest of the girls in unison.

**Later that night at Celest's house**

"Good night mom, dad, I'll see you in the morning." Then Celest started to settle in for the night by crawling under her covers and closing her eyes. While she was dozing off she began to hear someone's voice speaking to her in her head.

"Princess you will soon be needed to join the court." "Your wish will finally be granted."

Celest sat up in bed after hearing that and looked around her room to see if someone was there. "That's weird; I could have sworn I heard that coming from some place close." She thought to herself. Just then Celest started to see a shimmering bright light appear before her. That light was replaced by a girl that, surprisingly, looked a lot like her, only she was wearing a bright yellow, red dress. The girl in the dress had a sun symbol on her forehead.

"Hello Celest, my name is Celestria."

"What, who are you and why do you look like me?" Asked Celest in a shocked voice.

"I am your past life, that is to say, I was you in the past." "I am here to help you awaken your Senshi form."

"What do you mean, senshi form?" "Am I a Sailor Senshi like those girls who help to protect the Earth?"

"In a way, yes, replied the princess. "You see in your past life you were the princess of the sun planet. You helped to protect it from evil. Although you had to do so alone since you couldn't interact with the other senshi."

"Why couldn't I be with the others?"

"If the sun princess and the moon princess interacted with each other a disaster would occur since the sun or the moon couldn't be in the same place at the same time." "Now since you live here on Earth, you can now help the others in their quest to protect this planet. You no longer have to be alone." After saying that, the princess floated towards Celest and placed her hand on Celest's forehead. Once she did that an image of the sun appeared on her head. She then felt a surge of energy flow through her body.

"Whoa! That was different" said Celest as she then calmed down.

"Now all you have to do when you want to transform is to should out "**solar planet power! Make up!**" And then you will be Sailor Sun." Then the sun princess dissolved as quickly as she appeared in the room.

"Did that just happen or did I dream the whole thing?" wondered Celest.

* * *

A/n Well, what did you all think of my latest chapter? I hope you liked it. Please review.


End file.
